1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computing devices and/or systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved features for controlling light associated with the computing devices and/or systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable computing devices such as notebook computers generally consist of a lid and a base, each of which carries various components used to operate the notebook computer. By way of example, the base may include a hard drive, a modem, a processor, a disk drive, memory, a keyboard, a track pad, buttons and the like, and the lid may include a display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). The base may also include a battery for supplying power to the components of the notebook computer. The battery is often quite small and therefore generally only has enough power to keep the notebook computer running for a few hours. As should be appreciated, in order to operate effectively, each component consumes some of the power thereby reducing the life of the battery. One of the biggest consumers of power is the display.
Displays are configured to give visual feedback to a user. For example, the displays may display textual or graphical information such as graphical user interface (GUI). Displays typically include controls that allow a user to adjust characteristics of the display screen such as brightness. By way of example, the controls may be implemented through keys disposed on a keyboard. The user typically adjusts the brightness by incrementally or continuously holding down the key. The controls may also be implemented through buttons or switches located on the outside of the notebook computer. Some external displays such as those utilizing cathode ray tubes (CRT), as for example televisions and computer monitors, may also include controls that allow a user to adjust contrast. Moreover, some televisions include control mechanisms that automatically adjust the brightness level of the television according to the ambient light around the television.
Notebook computers also give visual feedback to users via small indicators positioned on the notebook computer. By way of example, some indicators use light to indicate that a notebook computer is turned on/off or that the notebook computer is in a sleep mode. External lights may be used in some cases to provide light to the keyboard of the notebook computer so that the keys may be seen in low light conditions.
Although light devices of notebook computers typically work well, there are continuing efforts to improve their form, feel and functionality. For example, it may be desirable to control the light devices of a notebook computer according to the surroundings and environment in which they are used.